On the Way Down-2Brown-eyes
by The Pick-A-Prompt Contest
Summary: Just like a staircase, life has its ups and downs. However, for Bella maybe down isn't as be as bad as she thinks.


**2018 TFN Pick-A-Prompt Contest**

 **On the Way Down**

Summary: Just like a staircase, life has its ups and downs. However, for Bella maybe down isn't as be as bad as she thinks.

 **Pairing:** ExB

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 5,139

 **DISCLAIMER** : Twilight and its inclusive material is copyright to Stephenie Meyer. Original creation, including but not limited to plot and characters, is copyright to the respective authors of each story. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Prompt Quote:** My phobia of elevators is so bad that I took the stairs up and down 36 levels for a work event. I am forever grateful for the man who walked down with me.

 **On the Way Down**

"Come on, Bella, we're going to be late. Jasper is already up there waiting for us." Alice tugged on my hand, dragging me towards the elevators.

I froze on the spot, looking at the glowing numbers and the shiny metal doors. My heart thudded against my chest, and I felt dizzy.

"Go ahead. I'll meet you up there." I pulled my hand from hers and took a backward step.

She turned and gave me an incredulous look. "Bella, hun, you can't be serious? It's thirty-six floors up."

"I can't…I just can't. I know you think I'm being ridiculous and should just get over it, but I can't." I gave her a pleading look.

"What if you close your eyes?" she suggested.

"Doesn't work. I'll take the stairs and meet you up there," I told her.

"Fine. Here…give me your things, so you don't have to lug them with you." She held out her hand to take the gift for the retirement party and my large handbag.

"Thanks, Ali." I handed over the present, opting to keep my bag with me.

"You're welcome. I'll be waiting at the top with a cold drink for you. If you're not there in twenty, I'm sending out a search party." She grinned and stepped into the waiting elevator.

I pushed opened the adjacent doors that led to the stairwell. Coming prepared, I changed out my heels for my Converse and started my trek up the stairs. Because of my phobia, I was no stranger to the stairs and was in good shape. Where most people ran every day, I did multiple flights of stairs, and I had the slim, toned legs as thanks for it.

The stairway was cool and thankfully cleaner than most I have seen. It was also empty—I didn't pass a soul on my way up the stairs—this part was always eerie. My father was constantly lecturing me that I was setting myself up for trouble, taking stairways by myself, if he only knew that I actually felt safer.

By the time I got to the top, I was only slightly out of breath and had worked up an appetite. I hoped they were serving more than just finger food at this event. I sent a quick text to Alice before I ducked into the women's room and changed back into my heels. I checked my reflection in the mirror, I looked slightly flushed but thankfully not a sweaty mess. I fixed a strand of hair and reapplied my lip gloss before heading into the party.

Alice was at a table across the room. When she spotted me, she gave me a smile and beckoned me over. I made my way and shoved my bag under the table before taking my seat.

"There you are. You know everyone, right?" Alice asked.

I looked around the table. Our newspaper was not prominent like the Globe, but we had enough circulation in the Bay area to stay afloat. Joining us was Emmett McCarty, a reporter for the sports department. Emmett had played college football but had a knee injury his senior year, so he never went pro. His wife, Rose, was with him. She didn't work for the paper but as a daycare worker on the bottom floor of the building.

Also at the table was Edward Cullen, the Political Assistant Editor, and columnist. I was surprised he wasn't sitting with the other editors. It never failed that I felt butterflies when I saw his green eyes and auburn hair. Sure, I could walk up thirty-six flights of stairs but seeing him took my breath away.

I thought we had a connection at the staff Christmas party when we shared a kiss under the mistletoe. He asked if he could take me to dinner when he got back from vacation. But when he returned after the New Year, I only received polite hellos and a friendly smile.

Emmett and Edward were in the middle of a conversation about a recent baseball game. Rose gave me a polite smile before taking a sip of her wine.

"Hi, guys," I said awkwardly.

"Hey, Bells, welcome to the cool table." Emmet winked, and his wife rolled her eyes.

"Hi, Bella, you look nice. Can I get you a drink?" Edward offered.

It was the most he had said to me in months. Alice butted in before I could accept his offer.

"Actually, Jasper is already getting her a rum and Coke," she said, just as he made his way over, weaving through the crowd in the room.

"One Captain's Coke for the pretty lady." He winked as he set the glass down in front of me. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Edward frown.

"Thank you, Jasper. How much do I owe you?" I took a sip.

"It's an open bar, so nothing. Did you really just walk all the way up here?" He took his seat between Alice and me.

Everyone's head turned to look at me, and Alice gave me an apologetic shrug. However, it wouldn't be the first time I had raised an eyebrow about using the stairs.

"I did. I wanted to work off the calories before our meal. Please tell me it's something more than finger foods this time." I hoped I avoided explaining myself further.

"I wish I had your dedication, any more than five flights at a time and I take the elevator." Rose gave me a smile.

"Isn't your office on the tenth floor," Edward asked, his eyebrows looking thoughtful.

"Yes. It means I get a good work out each day." I shrugged.

"I hate to break it to you, but Jessica, the self-appointed health expert at the newspaper, insisted on being in charge of refreshments." Alice wrinkled her nose.

"Oh goody." I groaned in disappointment. I guess I was ordering takeout tonight.

"So, Bells, read any good books recently?" Emmett laughed at his own joke.

It was amusing the first time he asked me. However, after about the hundredth time it was getting old.

"A few, and then one terrible one. If you like murder mysteries, there was one that had a good balance of romance and mystery. All the characters were well developed with enough twists and turns that I didn't figure out the killer until it was announced. But looking back, I can see my missed clues. I plan on writing a review for it in the next issue," I told him.

"What about the terrible one?" Edward questioned.

"That one failed to keep my interest. The plotline was predictable and boring, girl meets boy they fall in love instantaneously. There was no excitement or spark to hold my interest. They didn't even really fight, except he didn't call when he was going to be late. Although, he was late because he stopped to get her flowers." I rolled my eyes. "They get married and had two point five kids with a white picket fence and a dog."

"How does someone have half a kid?" Emmett looked confused.

"I think she was being facetious." Jasper snickered.

"How many stars are you going to give it?" Edward asked.

"Oh, I won't be writing a review for it for the paper." I shook my head.

"Why not?" he pressed, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Bella never writes bad reviews. She only gives happy ones on the books she wants to recommend. Haven't you ever read any of her articles?" Alice came to my defense.

"But don't you think your readers deserve the right to know if something isn't worth the reading before they waste their money on it," Edward demanded.

I felt my cheeks flush. "Is it so wrong to try and focus on the positives?"

"When you're a reviewer you should stay impartial. Or it could give a false impression if you never mention what you don't like. Take politics, for example, I have to be fair to each candidate no matter the party. Voters need to know the good and the bad before they go to the polls," he argued.

I narrowed my eyes, getting annoyed. "Those two things are hardly the same. A bad review could break a writer's heart after they pour their soul into their books."

"Well, maybe it's for the best then. It could show them they should give up and try something else or at least tell them where they can improve," Edward scoffed.

"So how about the Patriots' game last night?" Alice suddenly asked.

I blinked and turned my head as I had completely forgotten we were at table with others. We had apparently have been giving them a show. I also noticed how close Edward and I were now sitting. I pulled back and took a sip of my drink.

"It's June, Alice." Emmett shook his head, looking disappointed.

"Right…so that means…baseball. Boston's team is…wait don't tell me." She stopped Emmett from interrupting her. "Sox… the Red Sox." She looked pleased with herself.

Emmett chuckled and raised an eyebrow. "Do you even know who the pitcher was?"

"Ortiz?" Alice guessed.

The men at the table shared a laugh.

"Well, at least she got the right sport and team, just wrong position." Jasper tried to control his laughter when Alice narrowed her eyes at him.

"That and he retired a year ago." Emmett shook his head.

"Fine, laugh at me. But I bet you can't tell me what designer Emma Watson was wearing last week at her movie premiere?" Alice huffed.

"You're right. I wouldn't be able to tell a Dolce from a Gabbana," Emmett agreed.

And I couldn't help but start to giggle. Rose tried to hold back, but she began to laugh and leaned into her husband's side.

Alice stared at him incredulously. Probably trying to decide if he was being serious or not.

"That's because Dolce & Gabbana is one brand," Alice deadpanned.

"Now you know I how I feel." Emmett winked at her.

She rolled her eyes dramatically before smirking then taking a sip out of her drink.

"Are there any rumors as to who will be taking over for Aro?" Rose asked, scanning the room with interest.

"Don't look at me, I'm always last to know these things," I commented. "Probably some senior editor. Marcus has been around the longest."

"Doubtful, rumor mill is Marcus may be retiring soon himself. In fact, that can be said for a majority of the senior staff. They'll probably want young blood to save _The Twilight Edition_. With many shifting more and more to the web instead of paper copies, they'll want someone who can keep up in the digital age," Jasper said.

"You sound like you know something the rest of us don't," Alice accused, looking up at her boyfriend in surprise.

He gave a shrug. "Not much more than you, darlin'. Being in charge of the tech department, I have been aware of some changes. But I was forced to sign a non-disclosure and can't say anymore. But I am sure all of you will know sooner than later."

"Is there any truth to the rumor that some departments are going to be downsized or even eliminated?" Alice asked.

Jasper and Edward exchanged a look, but we were distracted by Aro at the podium. He tapped the mic and started to speak, only to have it make a loud squealing noise. He backed away and started again.

"May I have everyone's attention, please," Aro asked, running his hand through his thinning hair. "First off, I would like to thank you for coming to see an old man like myself off into the sunset."

He went on and on about his years on the paper and how he saw it change. I fought a yawn and continued to nurse my drink in front of me.

"Before I leave, I wanted to announce my replacement, Garrett Saunders." Aro paused for some polite applause. "Taking his place as deputy managing editor will be Edward Cullen.

I placed my drink down and clapped my hands. I turned my head towards him. "Congratulations, Edward, that's wonderful news," I said to him.

"Thanks." His smile didn't quite meet his eyes.

Garrett stepped up to the mic. "Thank you, Aro. I will do my best to fill your shoes. There are big changes ahead for the paper. Very big ones, but tonight we're to enjoy ourselves and celebrate Aro. Expect department meetings on Monday. Until then, please enjoy your evening."

I was hyperaware during the conversation that Jasper and Edward exchanged a few looks and side glances at me. But maybe I was just paranoid.

"I wonder what changes they're talking about?" Emmett frowned. "The last time they said there will be _big_ changes, we lost the classified section, and the cartoon page was cut in half."

"Em, don't worry, honey. People will always want to read about sports." Rose patted her husband's arm.

"And luckily for me, people are still obsessed to know everything about their favorite celebrities," Alice looked relieved.

However, I wasn't. Just two days ago, James had been let go. He used to write reviews for movies. I had assumed he was terminated because his grammar was terrible and he also made a disparaging comment about an actress in his last review.

But maybe I had read the situation wrong.

"Edward. Congratulations, my boy. Your promotion is well deserved." Aro appeared at our table.

"Thank you, sir." Edward stood and shook his hand. "And yourself as well. I hope you enjoy your retirement."

"Oh, I intend to, my boy. I intend to." He clasped Edward on the shoulder. "I'm sure now I will be able to enjoy reading the columns much more without the stress of getting them to print on time." Aro chuckled.

"Emmett, I'm hoping the Sox go all the way this year." Aro turned towards him.

"You and I both, sir." Emmett grinned.

"Call me, Aro. I'm no longer your boss." Aro winked.

"Jasper, it has been a pleasure working with you. I'm sure you're relieved I won't be dragging you into my office to solve some technical problem with the website on a daily basis. Garrett is more tech-savvy than me."

"It was really no trouble, sir…Aro." Jasper smiled back.

"Alice. I'll admit I will never be wrapped up in the world of celebrities, but I am sure the readers will continue to be dazzled by your writing. Lord knows the Kardashians alone will give you enough fodder for a couple of decades." Aro chuckled.

His eyes fell on me, and his smile faded a bit. "Bella, dear, I'm surprised you came today. My sincerest apologies and best wishes to you. You're an excellent writer, and I am sure you'll be scooped up quickly."

"Uh…sir…" Edward tried to interrupt him. His eyes were large and looked guilty.

"Wait, am I fired?" I blinked rapidly, and I felt like I had kicked in the stomach.

What was left of Aro's smile dropped, and he looked mortified. "I thought you knew…I was told your whole department was informed. My dear, I'm so sorry."

"There has been some logistics…" Edward started to speak, but I cut him off.

"Will you excuse me, please." I grabbed my bag from under my chair.

"Bella…" Edward called after me, but I continued out the door.

I went straight for the stairway, letting the door crash into the wall from my forcefulness. My heels clicked against the steps as I started my way down. I only made it one floor when I heard someone behind me enter the stairwell.

"Bella, wait," Edward pleaded.

I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, so I continued on my way. He quickly caught up with me, taking two steps at a time. On the thirtieth floor, he passed me by two steps and turned to block my path.

"Wait, please. I want to talk to you." He held his hands in front of him.

"Well, I don't. I was just fired in front of everyone. Do you know how embarrassing that was?" I said, trying to hold back my tears.

"Technically, you're not exactly fired. Your position was eliminated, so it would be a layoff." He interjected.

"That's not much different." I went to step around him, but he blocked me.

"Did you know? Scratch that, of course, you knew. How long did you know?" I asked.

His hands dropped to his side in defeat. "Awhile, but I wasn't allowed to say anything. I was forced to sign a non-disclosure agreement. I wanted to tell you, honest I did. But my hands were tied. So were Jasper's. Please don't be mad."

"I have the right to be pissed off right now. I was blindsided," I snapped, but then I took a deep breath, and my shoulders slumped. "But I'm not mad at you or Jasper. I am mad at the situation."

"I agree, you have the right to be. The situation wasn't handled well at all. But there are still facts that you don't have," he said.

"Which are…?" I waved my hand in front of me.

"I am not a liberty to say." He winced.

"Right…the non-disclosure." I rolled my eyes and forced a smiled. "Go back to the party, Edward. You've earned the right to enjoy it. Don't worry about me, I'm sure I'll land on my feet."

I stepped around him and felt the heel slip. My whole foot turned to the side, and I started to lose my balance. Edward caught my arm and steadied me.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly.

"Yes, these shoes and stairs don't mix. I should have switched to my sneakers before I even attempted them. It's my fault for being in a hurry." I dug into my bag and pulled out my more comfortable shoes.

"Here. Let me." He took them out of my hand and knelt down on the step-in front of me.

One hand gently supported my lower calf as the other pulled off my stiletto then slipped on the Converse. He then repeated it with the second foot. It was a sweet gesture that gave me butterflies. He slowly stood when he was done.

"Thank you. You didn't have to do that," I said softly.

"Well, I wasn't about to let you sit on the stairs. Who knows how often they're cleaned." He smirked then dangled the heels over the edge of the stairs. "I should do you a favor and toss these over the railing. These look like death traps—how do you even walk in them?" he teased.

"With practice. And those aren't mine; they're Alice's so I wouldn't advise you damaging them if you value your life." I held open the bag, and he dropped them in one by one.

"Duly noted. Are you okay to continue walking down the stairs? We can catch the elevator on the next floor," he asked.

I shook my head rapidly. "I'll be fine on the stairs. Seriously, go back and enjoy your party, I can take it from here."

He stuck his hands in his pockets and remained steadfast. I was able to look directly into his eyes with him two steps below me. For a brief moment, I thought he was going to kiss me.

"That party isn't for me. Besides, I'd rather be with you…you know, to make sure you make it down the stairs okay."

"I've done them plenty of times on my own so please, don't feel obligated." I gave him a smile to prove I wasn't upset with him.

"You're not an obligation. I like spending time with you." He returned my smile.

"Then why didn't you ever call me after you got back from vacation like you said you would?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Uh…" His head dropped, and he stared at the stair between us.

"Forget I brought it up. You don't owe me an explanation." I stepped to the side so I could pass him.

He slid and blocked me once more. "You're probably going to get pissed again. But since the cat has been let out of the bag, it's only fair I tell you."

"I am a big girl, I'm sure I can handle it." I wrapped my arms around myself protectively.

He gave me a half-hearted grin. "I had every intention of calling you and asking you out to dinner when I returned. When I got back, I had a message asking me to come into the office first thing in the morning. When I arrived, I was told about Aro retiring and mine and Garrett's promotions. I had to sign a bunch of paperwork and was told it needed to stay under wraps."

"Why would I be upset with that? We aren't even in the same department, and there isn't a no dating office policy." I was confused.

"There's more. I was pulled into meetings those first few days back, full of talks about the changes ahead," he explained.

"You're telling me, you knew about me losing my job since January?" I asked.

He winced and nodded. "And it pained me that I couldn't tell you. I never called because I already felt like a louse but to date you while knowing this secret was a whole new level of wrong in my eyes. I am sorry. The last thing I wanted to do is to hurt you, and I did anyway."

"I can't be mad at you for that. I would've been more upset if we did go on a few dates with you knowing. So that's why you've been avoiding me? Is there anything else I don't know? Why did it take so long for you to tell me—why didn't they tell me?" I sighed in resignation.

"I don't know if I should be the one to tell you?" He hesitated for a moment. "Screw it, but you can't say anything to anyone…including Alice."

"No worries. She's the last one I would share a secret with." I crossed my heart.

"There was a lot of talk about it. Aro wanted to wait until Shelly reached retirement so she could receive her pension, which is next month. When he brought her in on the meetings, she was adamant we had to find a place for you. She sang your praises to anyone who would listen. She said she hardly found any grammar errors in your work compared to the others. Since Marcus is set to retire at the same time as her, she insisted that you should be promoted to his job."

"But Marcus is a deputy editor for National News, and his team has an assistant editor who has been here a lot longer than me. Why would I even be considered?"

"Well, you are. It's down to you and Alec. I suggested we test your editing abilities, by asking you to help out on occasion with articles."

"There was no real sick staff member…was there?" I asked.

Edward shook his head. "We were trying to be discrete. Unfortunately, a few of the senior team think you're too nice. It hasn't been unnoticed you never write a review for a book and give it less than a four out of five-star review," he explained.

"So being nice and focusing on the positive is my downfall?" I said incredulously. "Alec is Aro's lapdog anyway, so he's a shoe-in."

"Stop." He gave me an earnest look. "You're a better editor than Alec any day. Besides, it's Garrett who makes the final decision, not Aro. And he hasn't made it yet."

I felt marginally better. "Thank you for being honest."

"You're welcome." He reached up and brushed a lock of hair behind my ear. "I really wish things were different. I really wanted to take you out and get to know you better."

"I do too," I admitted.

He leaned forward and kissed me lightly, he pulled back slightly then turned his head and kissed me again. His hands held my hips, and I placed my hands on his shoulders. My lips parted, and the tip of his tongue teased mine.

"Bella!" Alice shouted from somewhere.

We jumped apart, and I looked around in confusion. Where was she?

"Bella, are you in here?" she yelled, her voice echoing in the stairwell.

I leaned over the railing and saw her several floors down.

"I'm right here," I shouted back.

"You didn't answer my text, and I got worried. Don't you know how dangerous it is to use the stairs by yourself," she scolded.

"I'm here too." Edward waved at her.

She scowled back at him. "Oh…" She turned her head and looked down. "Jasper, I found her!"

I saw his head poke through the opening even further down, but I couldn't make out what he said to her.

"Why didn't she just call you?" Edward pulled out his phone, looking irritated. "That's why, no signal." He shoved back into his pocket.

"Bella, are you okay?" Alice enunciated very slowly.

"Yes, Alice, go back to the party. I'll see you at the apartment," I called back to her.

A moment later, I heard the sound of a door slamming. Edward and I stood, looking at each other in silence until my stomach loudly growled.

"May I take you to dinner, Miss Swan?" he suggested. "I know a nice Italian place."

"You can take me to dinner, but to tell the truth I am craving a big, juicy bacon burger with onion rings and an ice-cold Sam's," I told him.

"I never would've pegged you as a beer drinker. I could use a cold one myself. How about Cheers, it would be fairly relaxed, and we can walk from here." Edward's grin lit up his whole face.

"I love Cheers, especially the Norm burger." I licked my lips.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" He offered his hand.

I linked my fingers through his, and we went down the steps together.

"Do you have something against elevators?" he asked when we hit the fifteenth floor.

"Are you that out of shape, Cullen," I teased.

"Just an observation." He gave my hand a gentle squeeze. "My mother avoids escalators. Her shoelace got caught when she was a little girl and caused her to trip. She has hated them since."

"When I was about ten, I got stuck in an elevator in Phoenix for two hours, during a blackout in a July heatwave. There was an older gentleman in there with me, he had a heart attack and died while we were stuck. Ever since then, I haven't been able to step in one."

"Dang, I can't say I blame you." Edward frowned.

"Most think I should just get over it since it has been over sixteen years, but I can't," I said sheepishly.

"If it makes you feel any better. When I was about twelve, I decided I wanted to watch _Arachnophobia_ , even though my parents thought I was too young. I watched it anyway, and they found out when my cousin decided to fill my bed with dozens of plastics spiders while I was sleeping. I woke them up with my screaming and was grounded for a month for disobeying them. Spiders still give me the heebie-jeebies," he confessed, looking around the stairwell like one would jump out at any moment.

"Don't worry; I'll protect you from nasty old spiders." I gave his hand a squeeze.

He looked down and gave me a tender smile. He kissed my forehead, and I tilted my head up. I felt his nose brush lightly against my cheek seconds before his lips touched mine. The kiss started slow then built into something more, and suddenly I hit the wall behind me, and the railing pressed into my back.

"Wait, this is uncomfortable." I gently pushed against his chest.

He pulled away, looking dazed for a moment before he realized my issue. "I'm sorry, I couldn't resist. Are you hurt?" He rubbed my back gently.

"Just a little sore, but I'm fine," I insisted. "If the railing wasn't there I wouldn't have stopped you."

"We should get going, the sooner we make it to the restaurant the better. I really like you but making out in the stairwell isn't what I had in mind for our first date." He gave me a sheepish grin.

"So, is that more of a second or third date thing?" I joked.

He laughed. "I want to treat you right. So, no stairways…backseats…janitor's closet romps."

"Dang it. Does that mean office sex out too?" I smirked.

He looked completely flustered, and I burst out laughing.

"Relax. It was just a joke," I said, swinging our hands.

"I have a feeling you're going to be the death of me. But what a way to go." He winked at me.

We eventually made it Cheers where we spent hours talking and then walked hand in hand in the park along the Charles River. It was late at night when I finally made to my place.

"I had a lovely evening; thank you for dinner. I'm glad you came after me," I said softly.

"I couldn't let you leave so upset. I really do like you, Bella, and I hope you think about what we talked about at dinner," he said, rubbing circles on the back of my hand with his thumb.

"You really think I could write my own book?" It had been a lifelong dream, but I was afraid to take the step.

"I do. And if things don't go as we hope, please know that Jasper and I will both help you get started with that review blog and setting up a freelance editors' site," he said.

"Thank you, it is nice to know I have a backup plan. And, that you and Jasper have been in my corner," I told him.

"You're welcome. Can we do dinner again soon, perhaps without all the drama?" He smiled.

"What's life without the drama? It keeps things interesting." I grinned. "But I would love to go out with you again."

He leaned down and kissed me lightly. "I'll see you, Monday. And if you need to talk, please don't hesitate. I might be a higher up, but I will be there for you."

"You already have been, even if I wasn't aware of it. Have a good night," I told him.

"Good night." He backed away.

He paused by the elevator then winked and took the stairs instead. I giggled as I let myself into my apartment. It was quiet; Alice must be asleep or at Jasper's. I leaned against the door. The night had its up and downs, but it finished on a high.

I knew whatever the outcome on Monday, I was going to be okay.


End file.
